Only The Strong Will Survive
by Casey4
Summary: This story takes the seriousness of wrestling to the next level. Starring: Kurt, Rocky, and Beniot


Only The Strong Will Survive

Just Another Night

"Hey, Kurt. You ready for tonight, man? I saw Beniot running over the belly to bellies earlier."

Kurt looked up at his best friend, Dwayne or as most people know him The Rock.

"It's a night just like any other night. Why wouldn't I be ready? We have done these matches a million times already. I could almost do them with my eyes closed."

"Just checking, man. I know your back has been giving you problems so, just take it easy and be careful."

"Why all this concern all of a sudden? You usually just tell me good luck and take a place at the T.V. to watch."

Kurt noticed the concerned look come over Dwayne's face.

"I just don't have a good feeling about tonight, Kurt. I don't know what it is but…

"D, we are professionals. This is what we get paid for. Don't worry about it, buddy. I am sure it's just the jitters. It will go away."

"I guess you are right, man. Anyway, good luck!"

"Thanks but I don't need it I win again, remember!"

Dwayne and Kurt both laughed. Kurt grabbed his Olympic medals and put them around his neck and Dwayne walked off to catch a spot on one of the TV's in the back.

Beniot walked over to stand next to Kurt and for their 15 minutes in the ring.

"You ready, Kurt?"

"Your damn right I am ready. Hey Chris, watch the Germans my back has been giving me hell lately."

"It's going to give you more hell when I'm through with ya! Don't worry man I will go as easy as I can."

Kurt's music hit and he took off towards his spot in the ring. The fans as always were chanting their part of "You Suck". Kurt found his position in the ring and looked down the walkway to where Beniot would be entering.

Chris entered the arena and the fans started cheering. He made his way to the ring and waited for the ring bell to hit.

"What a night this has been, Tazz! Earlier we saw Los Guerro's finally win their tag team championship back and now we are about to see 2 of the best athletes in the business go at it."

"I couldn't agree more, Cole. We have seen these two fight many a times but the feud never gets old. I guess it's because what wonderful athletes these two men are."

"Oh! Cross Face, Beniot has the cross face locked in wait a minute Kurt reverses Ankle Lock he has the Ankle lock locked in. Now Beniot counters. Oh no looks like we are going for Germans."

Beniot locked his hands in place and told Kurt he would get it over as fast as he could.

"You ready man?"

"Yeah go ahead, lets get this over with."

On the third German Suplex Kurt lay still. He didn't move or even as much blink.

"Kurt, get up. People are watching. Kurt! Kurt! Hey man what's wrong."

Chris' voice had become very panicky and he was now kneeling beside Kurt in the ring.

"Kurt, hey man you ok?" Chris asked.

He noticed Kurt's eyes were closed and he wasn't moving.

"Paramedics! We need an EMT over here now! Oh my God, Hurry!" 

Chris was scared to death. He didn't know what happened but what ever it was it sure didn't look good.

Dwayne watched in the back from the T.V.

"Steph? What's going on? I saw them do this routine earlier and this wasn't a part of it. Did you change the lines or something?"

Steph was running towards the arena yelling back at Dwayne.

"D, you better get out to the ring. Kurt may need you right now!"

Dwayne knew by the tone of Stephanie's voice that what just happened was not planned and something serious had just happened to his best friend. He quickly took off after her. The arena was still cheering. Dwayne knew that they thought this was part of the storyline. Everyone would continue to think that until Vince pulled their live broadcast connection. He had them show highlights from previous matches.

"Chris, what happened? What's going on?"

"Steph, I don't know. I locked up for the Germans and I asked him if he was ready before I started. Oh my god, Steph, what's wrong? Why isn't he moving?"

The paramedics were busy strapping Kurt in to the stretcher. They were moving him past when Dwayne came out.

"What happened to him? Is he ok?" Dwayne questioned the paramedics.

"Dwayne, we don't know yet. He has been unconscious for about 10 minutes now. We have to get him to the hospital as soon as we can. We are going downtown to the medical center."

"Thanks, I am on my way."

Dwayne ran down to the ring and meet Stephanie. The fans had started talking and watching wondering what was going on. They had seen a lot of people get wheeled off in stretchers but never had they seen every single superstar SmackDown had to offer come running out to aid.

"Steph! Did you find anything out? What did Chris say?"

"I don't know, D. Chris doesn't know either. He said he went to do The Germans like he was supposed to and on the third one Kurt went out. He is pretty shaken up, D. You should try talking to him."

"Chris, hey man. Can you remember anything at all?"

Beniot looked up at Dwayne and he had tears running down his face.

"D, we did it as we had rehearsed. I have German Suplexed that man more than anyone in this whole business. I don't know what went wrong or what happened."

"Don't worry about it, Chris. They are going to take good care of him. Come on you can ride with me to the hospital. Let's go change right fast."

Michael Cole and Tazz had left their announcer's table and were trying to see what was going on. Dwayne approached both men.

"Tazz, go tell the audience at home that something very serious has happened and we will be back as soon as we can with updates. We don't have any idea what happened other than on that last German Kurt went out. Cole, can you handle the crowd for us? As soon as you take care off that we will be downtown in the medical center."

Michael Cole and Tazz both nodded and took their places.

Dwayne and Chris took off running out of the arena. They jumped in the new H2 that Dwayne had bought and were on their way. The both rode in silence not saying a word the whole way there. When they got to he hospital Chris spoke up.

"Look, D, I know you and Kurt are best friends and I m truly sorry. I pray to god that he is ok and just had the wind knocked out him but I have never seen him act like that just from having the wind knocked out of him."

"Don't worry about it, Chris. I am sure he is fine. We have to keep a positive mind or things will just be worse."

Chris smiled at Dwayne and then jumped out of the SUV and took off running towards the hospital.

Both men noticed the hospital was packed full of people in the emergency room. Most of them were standing and talking about Kurt. When Dwayne and Beniot entered the whole room fell silent.

"OK, I don't think I have to tell you who we are here to see. Which way did they take, Kurt?" Dwayne asked the crowd.

A nurse walked over to the two men.

"The took him up for an emergency X-ray and CAT scan. We put the others in a personal waiting room. Right this way and I will show you where they are."

Dwayne and Chris followed the nurse closely to the room. It was a large room with coffee and tea sat out. Every person you could imagine from the WWE was there including some ECW superstars.

"Steph, how long has he been up there and how long until we know anything?" Dwayne asked.

"They took him up about 15 minutes ago. They said they would come do a group talk as soon as they knew something. Grab a cup of coffee, D. It looks like a long night."

Chris noticed that everyone in the room was looking at him. 

"Look guys I don't know what happened. You know as well as I do we have done that a million times without fail. He seemed OK when I was executing the moves. I had no idea anything was wrong until I climbed up for the head butt and Kurt didn't ran up and grab me for a back breaker like he was supposed too."

It seemed like forever until a doctor came into the room. As soon as he walked in everyone's eyes were on him.

"Mr. Angle has been in an unfortunate accident. I am guessing from the impact of the moves put on his already weakened back, it broke."

"Oh my god! I broke his back? Dear lord is he going to be ok?" Chris cried.

"That is the thing with neck and back injuries we don't know. We wont know until the swelling in his spinal cord goes down and we can access the damage."

"How long will that be? How long does it normally take?" Dwayne asked.

"It depends on the case but at most 72 hours but even then we can't tell for sure. It will be 90 days out with proper rehab until we give a full and permanent diagnosis. However, from what we can tell now Mr. Angle is not in a life-threatening situation. He is breathing on his own just fine. His pulse is a little high but that is normal after such trauma has been preformed to the body."

"When can we see him?" Dwayne asked.

"You can go up and see him now. We only allow two people at a time into the unit and you must wear badges and wash your hands. If you are up there without a badge you will be asked to leave."

The Doctor handed Dwayne 2 badges that said STICU bed 10 on them.

"Chris, come on man. You can go up with me and see him."

"OK, D."

The doctor showed them the staircase next to the waiting room and both men started up the stairs. Dwayne could smell that horrible hospital smell and became a little queasy.

"God, I hate the way these places smell. You would think they could invest in a bunch of aromatherapy candles or something. That couldn't be bad for the patients."

Chris just smiled at Dwayne. He knew he was trying to comfort him and make light of what was going on. The two men stood outside a pair of double doors that read "Shock Trauma Intensive Care Unit." Dwayne sighed real loud and pushed the doors open. Some of the people in the room starred but tried not to make the feel uncomfortable.

There were signs everywhere that said "Please Wash Your Hands. Bacteria is our enemy."

Both men washed their hands at the huge sinks and dried them well. They looked around the room to see where bed 10 was. This wasn't like a normal hospital room. There were 13 beds in the room that were sectioned off just by curtains. Kurt's bed was down at the end.

"Kurt, hey buddy. How you feel?"

"I feel OK, I guess but no one will tell me what is going on. I didn't screw the match up or anything did I because I can't remember anything."

Dwayne hesitated for a second. He didn't want to tell Kurt what had happened if the Doctor's didn't want him to.

"Kurt, there was an accident." Dwayne started.

"I know that much. I am lying in the hospital with tubes in every hole you can imagine and I mean every hole! I can't feel anything from my chest down. It is almost like my body is paralyzed."

Chris and Dwayne both cringed at what Kurt had just said.

"Kurt, I don't know how to tell you this. I don't even know if I should."

Just then a doctor walked up and asked to speak to Dwayne and Chris in private.

"We will be right back, Kurt." Chris told him.

"Gentlemen, we didn't tell Kurt all the details. We figured it would be easier for him to hear it from his friends. I hope that you will do your best in comforting him. We have seen a lot of sports related injuries and the athlete is never happy with their news."

"We will do our best, Doctor." Dwayne replied.

They walked back over to where Kurt's bed was. Kurt's face was all red and he had a very frustrated look on his face.

"Kurt, what's wrong?"

"Did I break my leg or something? I mean my whole body is a sleep. I am trying to move my arms but I can't do it. I think real hard about it but nothing happens. This is insane. Someone please tell me what is going on."

"Kurt, what I started to say earlier is you hurt yourself good this time. This is much worse than a broke leg or tendonitis. Kurt, buddy, you broke your back."

Kurt's face went totally blank and his eyes rolled back in his head.

"My back? How did I break my back? I don't remembering hurting my back anymore than it already was."

"Of course you wouldn't remember, Kurt. You passed out from the pain. Apparently it happened on the last German I gave you. I am really sorry, man. This is all my fault." Chris said.

"You mean during the match? I really broke my back doing The German's?"

"Yeah, Kurt you did. The Doctor said the impact and reputation is what caused it. Your back was already weak as hell and you even noticed some pain in it. Once the Suplexes

were executed that is all it took and your already weak back gave out."

 Dwayne noticed the tears start streaming down Kurt's face rapidly. His lip was quivering.

"Chris, D, what is the outcome? Will I be able to wrestle again or even greater will I be able to walk again?"

Chris and Dwayne explained to him what he doctor had told them earlier.  They told him that the worse thing about back and neck injuries were no one knew anything until proper time had passed.

"So, Kurt as we heard Vince tell Eric a while back the most precious commodity to you right now is time."

"D, I am hurting and I mean bad. I can feel a horrible pain in m back."

"Good, Kurt! I am glad."

"Why are you glad I am in pain? That is not very friendly of you."

Dwayne had to laugh.

"It's not that you are in pain its that you can feel the pain. Any type of feeling from you is a good feeling."

Kurt nodded his head to say he understood what he was talking about. A nurse walked over to Kurt's bed with a syringe in her hand and started to go to Kurt's IV.

"May I ask what you are doing, ma'am?" Kurt asked.

"Of course you can Mr. Angle. First let me introduce myself. I am Christy and I will be taking care of you tonight. This here is Morphine. I am going to inject it in you IV so we don't have to move you for a shoot or bother you with tablets."

Dwayne laughed at the look on Kurt's face. His face was defiantly saying give me some of that and knock me out fast. About five minutes after the nurse injected the medicine Kurt was out like a light. Dwayne squeezed his hand and him and Chris left the room.

I Can See My Front Steps From Here

It had been exactly a month from that night of the accident. Kurt was doing better physically. He could now move his lower part of his body very well and had small movement in his hands and arms. We wished we could say the same thing about him mentally. He had been diagnosed with Sun Downers about a week earlier. This was a mental state that many ICU patients go through. It was from being out of familiar surroundings and in the hospital. The patient quickly looses all concept of time and becomes confused and lost. Every night when the sun would go down Kurt would go off into a make believe world. He would tell elaborate lies and stories. It had scared most people from going and seeing him. It was strange for Dwayne at first too but he was all Kurt had and he couldn't turn his back on him now.

"Hey, Kurt how are you?" Dwayne asked upon returning from the cafeteria.

"Great! I just walked over to the T.V. and changed the channel. Hell I wish you would have been here."

"Really, Buddy that is great. You want to do it for me again so I can see?"

"Nah, I am to tired. Ask me again later and I will."

Dwayne just patted Kurt on his arm. He knew Kurt hadn't gotten up and walked but arguing with him only made matters worse.

"Listen D I was thinking. You shouldn't be spending all your time up here. You have matches you have to be in."

"Kurt, we have gone over this a million times. Vince and Steph insisted I stay out as long as you needed me. Don't worry about it."

"It just seems weird. I don't want to stop you from living your life or anything."

"Please Kurt believe me. I know you would do the same thing for me."

Dwayne thought about how weird it was that one-minute Kurt was his self and the next minute he was off in lala land. The doctors told him that was the biggest sign of Sun Downers.

"Dwayne, did I ever tell you about the time I robbed a bank?"

"Oh no here we go again." Dwayne thought to his self.

"No Kurt you haven't. When did that happen?"

Dwayne leaned back in the chair he was sitting in and got comfortable. He listened to Kurt carry on about shooting someone and taking all the money. He had made Dwayne promise not to say a word to anyone about it.

"Oh D, look!"

Dwayne watched as Kurt cuffed his fingers and moved then slightly from where they were resting.

"Kurt! That is wonderful! Oh god I think I am going to cry. Have you showed anyone that?"

"Nah, I am saving it for when that quack comes and assess me later. Boy is he going to be surprised."

"I know I am. I will be right back I am going to go make a phone call."

"OK, D. Take your time. I'm not going anywhere anytime soon."

Dwayne laughed and walked out of the room. He ran into the corridor where his cell got a good reception.

"Chris, Hey it's me Dwayne. What's going on?"

"I was just about to come up there. You stayed with him last night so I figured I would come relieve you so you can get some rest."

"You sure you want to do that? I know how his wild stories freak you out. That is why we agreed you would stay with him during the day and me at night."

"Yes I am sure. We have a long road ahead of us and I to get use to it. Besides, this wouldn't have happened if I …

"Chris, I have told you this a million times that it isn't your fault. You had no idea no one did. There was nothing any of us could do. As fucked up as it seems it was meant to happen,"

"I know D but still I can't help the way I feel."

"Well, maybe this will help you feel better. I was calling to tell you he moved his hand and I mean really good. I t wasn't one of those muscle spasms either. He said D look and cuffed his fingers and moved his hand!"

"Dwayne! That is awesome. Wow that is the best news I have had all month."

"I know that's right. Well I will see you in a few minutes then?"

"Yep I am on my way, D."

Dwayne hung up the phone and walked back to see Kurt. When Dwayne got there he was sound a sleep. Once Chris arrived they decided to let Kurt sleep and Chris would tell Kurt that Dwayne said good-bye. Kurt slept through the night and Chris tried too but every time he would get close a nurse would come in and wake him up with noise and lights.

"I really don't see how Dwayne does this?" Chris thought to him self.

The next morning when the Doctor arrived Kurt and everyone would receive the best news they had heard in a long time.

"Kurt, with this much movement and response as we have had from you in the last month its time to move to you T.I.R.R." The doctor said.

"What's T.I.R.R.?" Kurt asked.

"The Institute of Research and Rehabilitation and is pronounced tear. T.I.R.R. is this area's finest Rehab available. They are the largest and most known rehab facility in this area. They have a huge gym downstairs for exercises and a full nursing staff on duty 24/7."

"That is good news! I sure will be glad to be out of this place. How soon until I go?"

 "There is a bed open now and we will be moving you tonight. I have already contacted Mr. Johnson to sign the release forms."

"It wont be much longer until I AM signing my release form to go home. You know now I can almost see my front door steps."

A Step In The Right Direction

When Kurt was transported to Tirr he was moved into room 214 of the spinal cord care unit. He had a bed right next to the nurse's station to put his mind at ease. He had a small T.V. in the room that was on an arm so that he could have it up close to see it. Dwayne noticed that over the weeks Kurt seemed to return back to his normal self and any trace of Sun Downers was gone. Dwayne made sure he always left the blinds open for Kurt so he could tell when the sun went up and went down. He also got Kurt a clock so he could actually keep track of time.

"OK, Kurt today is the big day. You have been standing with the help of the running bars for about a week now. We are going to take the next step now." Kurt's nurse said to him.

She and a fellow nurse helped Kurt out of the bed. He had been out of commission for about two months now but he was still in incredible shape for his condition.

 That put him in his wheelchair and walked down the hall with him. He had one of those motorized wheelchairs with the battery on the back. Kurt drove to the first floor where the gym was. When he entered the gym he felt tears well up in his eyes. There standing in the gym was Beniot, Dwayne, Vince, Linda, Shane, Stephanie, Eric, JR, Jerry Lawler, and the other half of Team Angle.

"Hey guys. I hope you aren't expecting much. I can't do anything but stand and I have to have people and those running bars over there help me do that."

"Kurt, you look great! You seem to be getting around well now." Vince said.

"If that is what you call this then I guess. I wont say I am getting around good until I get to walk out to the ring again."

Everyone just smiled at Kurt. They admired his courage and his will to succeed. He had mentioned on more than one occasion that he would be back in that ring.

Dwayne and Chris went over to where Kurt was and kneeled down.

"You ready, Kurt? We will just start as usual and Chris will spot, ok."

"Yeah D, let's do this."

 Everyone watched as Dwayne and Chris got situated. It was truly touching to see these two men be there for Kurt like that. They knew exactly what they were doing and how to do it. The nurses just watched from a far. Kurt reached out and put an arm around Dwayne's neck. You could tell he totally trusted Dwayne and they way he grasped onto him. Dwayne eased Kurt out of his chair and Kurt put his feet on the ground.

"OK, Kurt here is my favorite part. On 3, 1,2,3"

 With that Dwayne lifted Kurt up and carried him over to the running bars.

"I lift weights daily but carrying your ass is getting old."

"Don't worry, D we are going to fix that right now." Kurt was smiling from ear to ear.

Dwayne made sure Kurt had a good grip on the rail and his feet planted firmly before letting go. Dwayne slowly released the hold he had on Kurt not to startle his body from the release of the help.

"Look at you, Kurt. You look great!" Steph said.

"Thanks but this isn't nothing. I have had this mastered for about two weeks now.  Sure am glad I got it over with though because you have never felt pain until you go through this."

Kurt winced a little from the pain in his arms.

"Kurt, you ok? Just let me know when you have had enough, buddy." Chris said.

"I'm good it just hurts a little.  You would think I was use to it by now but I'm not."

"Chris, D, I am ready. I have my feet good and my strength is good too."

"Ok walk to the end for me, Kurt. I will meet you there and you can lean for a second for some support." Chris told his friend.

"Oh good sweet victory. Leaning on you guys is the best part of this whole work out."

Everyone in the room laughed. Even despite the conditions Kurt still had a great sense of humor.

Kurt slowly moved his hands down the rail and next his feet would follow. You would see him stop and think real hard about the project at hand. Then his arms and hands would move forward a bit and his feet would follow. Eventually he had a rhythm down good and was getting better and better with each step.

"I am a little slow starting but once I get going my body really listens to me pretty well."

Kurt made it over to where Chris was standing and looked at him and smiled. He then practically collapsed in Chris' arms.

"Whoa, Kurt. I can't support you totally. I am just giving you a break. You have to do some of the work, man."

"Hey, you can't blame for me trying can you." Kurt laughed.

Chris helped Kurt get back to his feet and situated him. Kurt just leaned his body on Chris' and relaxed for about a minute.

"Kurt?" Chris asked. "Are you ready to begin this?"

"Yeah, yeah I am."

"Here let me help you get on the running bars first."

Everyone watched as Chris helped Kurt back to his place. Dwayne walked over and put what looked like a thick belt around Kurt's waste. The belt had a handle on the back of it that Dwayne held. Chris got a wheelchair and put it behind them.

"Take our time, Kurt and have faith. Don't be scared. We are both here and nothing is going to happen, ok."

Kurt stood still for about 3 minutes. You could see by the expression on his face he was really thinking about what he was about to do. Some of the nurses and patients had started to gather to watch what was about to take place.

"Right foot then left foot, Kurt." One of the nurses said.

Kurt started to say that out loud over and over again. He turned his head around towards Dwayne standing behind him.

"Body movement" Kurt said. 

You could tell Dwayne knew exactly what Kurt was talking about. He grabbed tightly onto the back of Kurt's belt and shifted his body weight.

First went Kurt's right foot and about 30 seconds later his left foot followed. Dwayne was right behind him giving him the support he needed. Kurt's face lit up when he took his first steps without the running bars.

"Excellent, Kurt. Now again and try to pick up the follow through." Dwayne encouraged him.

Right foot then left foot, right foot and then left foot and before Kurt knew it he was walking without the running bars. Dwayne still had a hold of his belt of course and Chris was still behind then with the chair in case he needed to sit down or lost his balance.

The whole room was cheering him on. He could feel the adrenaline rushing in his body. It felt almost as good as walking out to the ring well almost.

The WWE Loves you. Oh It's True, Its 'True

Three months had passed since Kurt took his first steps. He was now walking around on his own with the help of a cane of course. He used that cane as his third leg. He was back home now and was excited about the night to come. Dwayne was over at the house helping him get ready.

"Kurt, you sure you are ready to do this? I mean you haven't made a public appearance in over five months."

"D, if I have told you once I have told you a hundred times, yes! I have never been more ready for something in my life."

"Ok, buddy I just have to look out for you."

"I swear I don't know who is worse you are Beniot. You are both worse than a couple of old people worried about their son."

Dwayne just laughed and threw Kurt's shoes at him. Kurt looked up at hi self in the mirror. It had been to long since he had his red, white, and blue on and his medals around his neck. He was so excited about the night he felt like his heart was going to explode.

Dwayne got Kurt's car and helped him into the passenger's side and the two were off to the arena.

Chris meets them as soon as they arrived and helped Kurt out of the car.

"Would you leave me be, please. I am not helpless here. You two have helped me enough already."

Chris just laughed at his strong willed friend and stepped away from him. All the superstars came up and gave hugs and said their hellos. Just that was enough for Kurt to feel at home again. Vince and Linda came out to greet Kurt.

"Kurt we are so glad to have you back. You look wonderful, baby." Linda said as she hugged his neck.

"Thanks, it feels great to be back. I know I wont be wrestling anytime soon and I have come to deal with that but I am going to be here for Team Angle and do my part as best as I can."

"Come on, Kurt. The fans are dying to see you. You know we have the highest rating we have ever had before tonight." Vince said.

As they made there way into the arena Kurt could hear the crowd. He felt tears well up in his eyes when he heard what they are saying, "We love, Kurt, We Love, Kurt."

"Come on Jabronie, don't cry. This is a happy time. Here is your chance to shine. Get out there." 

Kurt made his way to the entrance ramp and looked over at Dwayne and Chris who were cheering him on.

Then out of the speakers Kurt heard the most beautiful sound he had heard in a long time, his theme song. Slowly Kurt started walking down the ramp. In the place of you suck the crowd was chanting USA and Kurt felt his knees get weak. HE grabbed onto the cane tighter for support and was fine. He had to stop and regain him self when he saw the crowd.

On one side there was a big banner that read, "The WWE loves you, oh it's True It's True and on the other side the fans had red, white and blue paper that formed the US flag with stars and all. Kurt walked over the fans closes to him and leaned in to them all. 

"I love you guys too oh its true it's damn true!"

Once he made his way into the ring he grabbed a microphone and worked the crowd.

"Boy 6 months seems like a life time away from you people. Every night the one thing that kept me going and fueled me was this very thing. Getting to stand right back in this ring where I belong in front of millions of people that I love from the bottom of my heart. This has been one hard road and the trip is far from over but mark my word I promise I will wrestle in this ring again and I will be The WWE champion again! Oh its' true, its true."

The whole crowd went insane. They started yelling and cheering and Kurt got emotional again.

"I love this whole company and everything about it. You know I don't have any family and this is the closest to family I have. Rock and Beniot showed me that by the way the stood by me every step of the way and dealt with my pain as it were their own. Rock, Chris can you please join me in the ring?"

Dwayne and Chris made their way to the ring with the fans cheering them on the whole way.

"Guys I wanted to thank you both in front of everyone for everything you have done for me. You showed me what family was all about and how important friends are. I don't know how I would've done it without you."

Dwayne did his best to hold his emotions back and took a mic.

"Kurt, I love you. You are my best friend but I have to say it wasn't easy. I mean you went nuts on us for a while. You were still entertaining though. I loved your story about robbing the bank."

Kurt looked at Dwayne and Chris who were laughing hysterically with a confused look on his face.

"Don't worry about it, Kurt. That is a story for another time. Just enjoy your time now."


End file.
